Initition
by raffj002
Summary: A scout Marine heads into his first battle and attempts to get his first kill.


**Chapter 1**

The wind rocked the drop pod as it entered into orbit of the planet. Everything was going as planned, with the whole chapter bearing down upon the nameless planet. In the 20 seconds between pod release and the pod landing on the ground several things happened: One of the four doors of the drop pod ripped off and several space marines flew out into the sky. Then a defensive laser blast hit the pod and knocked it onto its side. When the pod crashed into the ground not one of the genetically enhanced warriors had survived.

Meanwhile, just 200M away, other drop pods had more success. Space marines clambered out and jumped straight into battle against the chaos forces that were guarding the area. In one drop pod 10th company scout Lorold was about to face his first taste of battle.

"MOVE IT!" shouted the squad sergeant as bolter fire racked the ground around the drop pod. Lorold shouldered his sniper rifle and pulled out his bolt pistol and fired shots in the direction of the cultists.

It was then that a shell hit his position

Lorold woke up with a start, though without moving as cultists were gathered around him

"What should we do with him" snarled one of the cultists

"Skin him alive!" screamed another

"Yeah good idea" growled one, drawing his knife. It was then that Lorold acted, swinging his feet around he jumped up knocking two of the cultists down. He ran leaving the third cultist too stunned to do anything. Lorold ran into a building with moss covered walls and slowed down, drawing his bolt pistol. His footsteps creaked as he moved down the corridor.

There was a minute sound.

Lorold flung himself to the ground under a doorway, nanoseconds later an artillery shell hit the building he was in, all but destroying it, except for the doorways, which collapsed seconds later. Lorold was already running by the time the doorways collapsed, though he didn't know where he was going, he was just running. He tripped over an object and fell to the ground with a thump, turning round he saw it was the remains of his squad sergeant whose body was mangled in such ways that it made Lorold puke violently. "Emperor protect me" he thought "He looks worse than a Nurgling. Looking around he saw his whole squad was here, all with their insides on the outside. At this point Lorold noticed the sniper rifle lying to one side. He crawled over to it and examined it:

"Hmm, seems to have sustained only a scratch, at least on its appearance. But will it still work?" he murmured to himself. He picked himself up off of the floor and looked around the boulder he found himself standing behind and spotted several figures down the hill, recognising the leader of the group immediately. He took aim, and then fired, the sniper was working. The leaders head exploded, splattering blood upon the cultists around him who proceeded to take cover behind anything they could. Lorold fired again and a cultist slumped to the ground, then another's leg was torn off. The rest fled as fast as they could, though two more were felled by Lorold before he lost sight of them. He then proceeded cautiously down the hill, checking for any that may have been too scared to flee, but found none. He then checked the bodies of the cultists for identification to confirm his kills. Lorold got the shock of his life when he examined the body of the leader of the group he had felled first for it was no cultist, but a chaos lord. Obviously he had taken off his helmet, and his armour had been blocked by the bodies of cultists around him, that was why Lorold had not recognised him at first. He looked around for the chaos lord's helmet to take back with him for proof of his kill. His first kill a chaos lord, he could barely believe it. Hearing a loud sound he turned around, and he smiled. Hundreds of drop pods were coming down to the surface. Reinforcements had arrived.

Lorold wasted no time in hastening towards the falling drop pods, avoiding chaos forces where possible. Soon he met up with the relieving troops. As he approached them one space marine, obviously a sergeant shouted towards his direction

"You there, scout, where's the rest of your squad?"

"Dead" was the reply "wiped out to a man, except me" The Space Marines in front of Lorold started chattering

"Another, that's 12 squads we've found already, we're getting ripped to shreds"

This world is murder, why don't we just destroy it completely?" The group sergeant silenced the Marines quickly

"Shut your mouths, we're here because the emperor demands it of us, is that a good enough reason? Well? ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"

"SIR YES SIR" echoed around the group before the sergeant turned back to Lorold

"So, you have no squad. Hmm...well a scout would benefit us deeply. My name's Tirial by the way. Welcome to Squad Omega.

Many blood soaked hours later a hard won victory was completed by the Legion of Hasraa, Lorold himself felling many enemies and preventing many tragedies for Omega Squad.


End file.
